Stormbringer and Earthshaker
by imaginethatx
Summary: Monroe Denner meets her (half) brother Percy Jackson. And fate has something wild in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything :) All of it belongs to Rick Riordan  
****I hope you enjoy and review and tell me what I need to work on. **

It all started when my mum died.  
You know the voices.  
Or one voice actually.  
It was a male voice that urged me to go on, to move quickly and not slow down, He uttered directions and I considered dropping myself off at the loony bin instead of going to wherever the voice was leading me.  
But the voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again; _Long Island sound.  
_It sounded more like a command than a suggestion, so I went.  
It was either going to be the best or worst mistake of my life.  
Words continued to form:

_Long Island Sound  
Camp Half-Blood  
Demigod  
Daughter of  
Half-Blood hill  
Thalia's tree  
Athena  
Zeus  
Poseidon  
Hecate  
Hades  
Ares_

And soon it became nothing but jumbled words and gibberish that I couldn't understand no matter how hard I concentrated. Whenever I ran into trouble words would be whispered telling me what to do.  
Most of the time I ran.  
Soon these whispers became words of encouragement.

_You're almost there.  
Almost there, almost there, just over the hill now._

I sprinted as hard and fast as I could. But a deep bellow stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and couldn't see anything. I looked. I squinted and saw nothing. I couldn't see it, only hear. A tree snapped and I jumped.

_Minotaur, Half man, half bull_

I screamed, praying someone would hear me. The Minotaur came into view. And I had to say, it was ugly. And I realised that in my frazzled state I had to keep it busy, buy myself some time until I figured out what to do.

_Good, distract it._

For once the voice had something decent to say.

"Hey ugly, how're you doing?" I yelled.

It grunted in response and reared back starting to charge. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said.

He seemed momentarily confused.

_Remember what happened last time? _

"Remember what happened last time, brute?" I taunted.

This seemed to make him angrier, and more saliva streamed out of its mouth and it bellowed again. And I think I almost peed my pants a little bit. _Thanks_ I said to my head companion. I screamed and prayed that someone heard, but I doubted it because I hauled ass across the city into a deserted area full of fields and stupid animals. It reared back and charged.

_Dodge._

I failed.

The bull charged into me and I flew backward and landed on my back with a thud. The Minotaur whirled around and I knew then that I was going to die. I looked up at the stars above and I thanked the voice in my head for getting me this far even though most of the time his words were absolutely useless. And I thanked my mum for being the best mum she could be and I cursed my absent father and I cursed Jemima Thompson from school because she was the most horrible human being on the planet.

_Shake the Earth. _

Something came over me.

I slammed my fist into the ground.

The world tilted.

Then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up staring at a ceiling. It was a distressingly bright white and I closed my eyes again. I prayed that it was all just a bad, bad dream. That my mum wasn't actually dead and I wasn't almost killed by a mythological monster and someone hadn't been talking in my head. I prayed that I just had an extraordinary imagination, maybe someday I could write a book about this one dream that I had.  
I looked to my left and to my right and saw only a nightstand and a bookcase.

"Help" I yelled.

It came out as more of a whisper. I tried to sit up and I failed. I was just so tired. A door clicked open and I turned toward the sound. It was a boy. He stepped around the door and shut it behind him. The thing that shocked me the most was that we looked so much alike. Same green eyes, and same black hair, same facial structure, though my facial features, I must admit were sharper. He sat down at the side of the bed and we both stared at each other.

"Weird" he said.

His voice was deep.

"Holy shit" I replied.

He smiled and laughed and then he nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face and sighed. He started muttering about Gods, and Olympus and dads and how they sucked when they were being dramatic.

"Where am I?" I looked at his face.  
"The Big house"  
"What is... what is a big house?"  
"Where the camp directors live"  
"What camp?"  
"Camp Half-Blood"  
"Oh shit, I remember that name"  
"From where?"  
"Someone whispered it in my head and I am pretty sure I'm crazy"

He stared at me for a while. I guess he decided that I wasn't lying about the voices thing.

"What's your name?"  
"Percy Jackson, what's yours?"  
"Monroe Denner, and please don't ask, just accept my name is in fact Monroe, please"

Percy put his hands up in defence.

"Hey I don't judge, because we're family"  
"Like camper brothers, do I have to like do a blood oath? Because I am honestly not cool with-"  
"No, I'm your brother"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. This went on for a long while. He smiled.

"I don't have any siblings, look my mum is dead and I never knew my dad"  
"I am sorry about your mother" he said. "It's hard to explain, but we share the same dad, I'll explain it when you know, you're all good"  
"Okay"  
"You know, you're taking this way better than I expected"  
"I know, but soon I will probably have a breakdown and combust into nothing over this, trust me"

Later in the day I was up and about walking around the camp with my new brother Percy. I almost suffered an aneurism roughly every five or so minutes. I almost cried when a 'Centaur' appeared out of nowhere and started talking to Percy like it was no big deal.  
"Activities director" Percy said and kept walking.  
We got some weird looks and even a few fingers pointed at us. I wanted to put up my middle finger to let them know that I meant business but I refrained myself because these people were not your normal campers. They were practising sword fighting and archery. And I knew that if I crossed these people I would be dead.  
He showed me what used to be an amphitheatre that was now a pile of rubble and the training arena that was also a pile of rubble. I had to admit, the place was a bit of a train wreck. And if health and safety ever appeared out of nowhere this place would be shut down and never re-opened.

"What's the deal with the unspectacular structures?" I pointed at the amphitheatre.  
"Well" he stuttered. "You did it"  
"What?"

I was confused. I hadn't seen this place until, well, now. I concentrated really hard to see if I could remember being here that night. Images flickered, words surfaced. But nothing to do with an amphitheatre or arena came to mind. But one image became distinctly clear. What I thought was going my last act of defiance.  
An image of me slamming my fist into the ground.

"You're saying I did this?"  
He nodded and kneeled. I stared at him. I had no idea what was going on and I was getting nervous.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, father of Horses. Hail, Monroe Denner, daughter of the Sea God"  
"You can stand up now, this is embarrassing, like the time my mum yelled at me to 'have a great day my darling cuddle bug' out of the car window on my first day of school and I don't know what's happening-"  
"You need to stop talking"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You missed out on that part, the claiming. It's the best part" he said, a hint of a smile on his face. "Though my claiming wasn't exactly the best"

We continued on and he showed me the rest of the camp and I almost collapsed when I saw Percy shake hands with a guy who had hooves for feet. He looked at me and said "Satyr" and galloped off. At least I think that's what he did, galloped off. Percy took me to our cabin. It was nice, low and it smelt like the sea. And I could see little shells on the wall and there was a fountain in the corner of the room.

I sat down on a bunk and sighed. "Tomorrow" I said, "you tell me everything, like why and how I ruined your theatre and arena"

He nodded and left the cabin, presumably looking for his Satyr friend.


End file.
